Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops have become popular in recent years. For example, one person may have a portable music recording device, a portable smartphone, a portable tablet, and a portable laptop. These portable electronics are usually powered by batteries and may be used in battery mode or when the device is plugged-in a power supply (e.g., a wall outlet or another portable electronic device. In addition, most of the batteries of these devices can be recharged using an adapter cord or a plug-in charging unit having a unique plug that connects to a receptacle that is unique to a specific portable device or manufacturer.
When a person is charging the batteries of multiple portable devices the cords may get tangled and cluttered across a floor surface. In addition, the tangled and cluttered cords may cause a person to trip over the cords, potentially causing the device(s) to fall on the ground and break.